Primero Muerta
by Porcelaine Silvi
Summary: Con ser fría y dura no sobra, ni basta ¿Qué aprendí de todo esto? Que, pase lo que pase, Syaoran Li siempre conseguirá lo que quiere.Así tenga que pasar por sensaciones infrahumanas y recurrir a los elementos de la naturaleza para humillarme. S&S One-Shot


**Primero Muerta**

Por: Silvita

**Nota:** _CCS NO me pertenece. Si me perteneciera tendría mucho dinero, sabría dibujar bien, gozaría de un montón de frascos de mermelada de flores y me dedicaría a hacer más series y mangas para pasar el rato, entretener a las personas y tener aún más dinero. Y, hablando de dinero, no lo recibiré por escribir esto (aunque ganas no me faltan). Espero disfruten de otro de mis desastres._

* * *

— Maldito retardado…— murmuró de forma colérica, mientras se quitaba un poco de barro que se había quedado en su mejilla después del tremendo espectáculo donde honorablemente había sido la actriz principal.

Aquello se había vuelto algo casi cotidiano desde que "alguien" había hecho correr la voz de que ella, Sakura Kinomoto, _aún_ no había recibido su primer beso.

Resultó extraño, a un principio, que más chicos se le acercaran interesados en "conocerla". Sobretodo que Syaoran Li, o sea yo-soy-amo-de-la-tierra-y-de-todas-las-mujeres- Li, comenzara a prestarle atención.

Sí, quizás se había sentido alagada a un principio. También algo asustada y confundida.

¿Pero ahora? Ahora todo aquello le resultaba condenadamente intolerable.

Sakura Kinomoto siempre se había considerado una chica linda, sencilla y agradable.

No le interesaba llamar la atención de ningún chico (ninguno que no fuera Syaoran Li para se exactos).

Por ello es que sabía que, vistiéndose de forma provocativa, sólo conseguiría relaciones superficiales que durarían, a lo máximo, 42 horas con 35 min.

Si iba a conquistar a un chico que valiera la pena debía conquistarlo con todas las virtudes que ella tenía a mano.

Pero todo indicaba que el tiempo no estaba a su favor, y mucho menos la moda.

Mientras Sakura Kinomoto vestía de forma común y agradable, la moda comenzó a alojar seguidores de manera alarmante.

Claro, no había problema en aquel punto…

El punto que _contenía_ el problema era que "aquella" moda no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Y no importaba que tan linda o agradable pudiera ser, los llamados "machos", "tíos", "hombres", etc. De su preparatoria seguían siendo "niños". Y unos niños BASTANTE necesitados y superficiales.

Estaba claro que entre tanta ropa provocativa, la ropa de ella quedaba en la sección de abuelas y, con ello, su carácter y toda la atracción que pudiera causar.

Pero eso a Sakura Kinomoto no le importaba demasiado. Simplemente se conformaba con estudiar, estar con sus amigas, pasar tiempo con su familia y admirar de lejos a la más cercana prueba humana de que Dios existía (y que, por cierto, es MUY bondadoso): Syaoran Li.

Aquello no molestaba demasiado en la conciencia de la pequeña Sakura. Ella sabía que, como toda muchacha, llegaba un momento en que las hormonas se desbordan como cascadas, te dejan estática y botando cataratas de baba por la boca. Por ello no se culpaba a sí misma por observar, de vez en cuando, la manera tan sublime que Syaoran Li tenía al caminar.

La forma tan celestial en la que sus ojos se cerraban mientras escuchaba algo en su Mp3 debajo de un árbol de la escuela, ignorando a todo su medio.

La manera tan sobrenatural en la que su cabello se ondulaba en el viento y parecía hacerle un tremendo favor a cualquier chica que lo estuviese observando.

Y las pocas veces que lo veía sonreír, era estando cerca de algunos compañeros. Sonreía como si guardara un secreto o planeara hacer una gran travesura.

Sakura Kinomoto sabía que no debía culparse por observarlo. Ya que eso era él: Un perfecto cuerpo con una perfecta sincronía sensual hecho, y sólo hecho, para admirar de lejos y demostrar que, hoy en día, la belleza natural aún era posible.

Eso era él, inalcanzablemente divino.

— Inalcanzable… JA— vociferó ella aún con furia en su mirada.

¡Inalcanzable los cordones de sus zapatos! Syaoran Li era el peor, y mejor, chico con el que podría haberse topado…

Cuánto extrañaba al "divino Li" que relajaba con su voluble y silenciosa presencia. Al "divino Li" que ella admiraba desde que él había llegado de China y no se había juntado con ninguna chica, demostrando su inalcanzable perfección…

No el Li de ahora, en sus múltiples facetas con mañas hasta por los codos.

Y todo había comenzado de una manera tan inocente.

—_Mi primera vez, sin duda, será en un hotel Muy elegante y romántico…_—_Declaró la soñadora de Rika._

— _A mi no me importa donde sea, lo importante es que ambos hallamos leído las novelas más apasionadas de la biblioteca _—_ dijo de forma calculadora una muchacha de cabellera castaña oscura con gafas gigantescas._

—_Mi primera vez quiero que sea en la casa de la persona "privilegiada", así podrá prepararme el desayuno mientras duermo_—_ Dijo una muchacha de trenzas con voz firme._

— _¡Mi primera vez quiero que sea en un parque!_ —_ había aclarado ella, Sakura Kinomoto, con una gran sonrisa._

_Y todas sus amigas quedaron con ojos cuadrados…_

— _¿Estas diciendo que en el parque Sakura?_ —_ preguntó temerosa Rika._

— _¡Oh por Dios!_ —_ había exclamado Naoko mientras extraía un cuaderno que titulaba "Mi Diario" y anotaba rápidamente en el._

—_¡Oh Sakura! ¡Qué morbosa eres!_ —_ exclamó, entre sorprendida y picara, Chiharu mientras Tomoyo reía divertida y Sakura miraba a todas sus compañeras sin entender absolutamente nada._

— _¿Qué?_ —_ preguntó ella de forma inocente y algo asustada ante la posibilidad de haber dicho una blasfemia. Quizás era de mala suerte un parque o algo_—_ ¿qué tiene de malo besarse en un parque?_

—_besarse nada pero…_—_decía Naoko hasta que paró de hablar y se dispuso a pensar en lo dicho por su amiga de ojos verdes._

—_Sakura… ¿Acaso pensabas que hablábamos de nuestros primer "beso"?_ —_ le preguntó de forma tranquila Rika, mientras se preparaba para aguantar la risa._

—_claro… ¿a qué más me referiría?_

_Y a partir de ahí sólo fueron montones de carcajadas departe de sus amigas._

_Y Sakura aún no entendía, hasta que Tomoyo se acercó a su oído y le susurró algunas palabras a manera de explicación._

— _¿¡HOE! Hablaban de… ¿"eso"?_ —_ vociferó Sakura completamente roja con el rostro desencajado._

_Y sus amigas siguieron riendo._

_Así duró todo el descanso hasta que se dirigieron a su aula, aún carcajeándose, donde todas tomaron asiento y se giraron al medio para poder seguir charlando mientras el profesor aún no llegaba._

—_Pero, si Sakura creyó eso…_—_ comenzó Rika de forma analítica, mientras Chiharu trataba de aguantarse la risa ante el recuerdo y Sakura seguía más roja que un manzana _—._quiere decir que…_

—_Aja, significa que Sakura aún no a besado a nadie y nadie la a besado _—_dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa y bajito. Ella ya sabía que, en el descanso, Sakura juraba y re juraba que hablaban de su primer beso y, claro, el ladrón cree que todos son de su condición._

— _¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿SAKURA AÚN NO TUVO SU PRIMER BESO?_ —_ Gritaron de forma alarmante Naoko y Chiharu, mientras la primera volvía a sacar el famoso cuadernito y tomaba nota de todo._

_Si antes Sakura había tenido tres pares de ojos observándola con sorpresa, ahora tenía a toda el aula, y el profesor incluido, viéndola con incredulidad._

_Y cuando uno se refiere a "toda el aula" también incluye a Syaoran Li…_

Y BAM, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta que la verdad era vergonzosa y humillante, ya tenía unos cuantos chicos sonriéndole.

—_Hoy en día no hay chicas como tú Sakura…siempre existen los chicos que quieren ser los primeros en todo, incluso ahora, aunque sólo se trate de un simple primer beso_— le había dicho Tomoyo de forma intuitiva al percatarse de la repentina popularidad que estaba obteniendo su amiga.

A la salida de clases Sakura ya era el objetivo principal de, al menos, tres apuestas.

—_Kinomoto ¿no quieres ir al cine el sábado?_

—_Kinomoto estaba pensando en que, posiblemente, podríamos llevarnos bien_

—_Sakura ¿te puedo llamar Sakura verdad?... ¿no quieres que almorcemos juntos mañana?_

—_Preciosa ¿te acompaño a casa?_

Y ella tan sólo respondía con un balbuceo, un sonrojo y un bajito: "_no, gracias_".

Y así estuvo dos días. Con los chicos atentos a sus movimientos y las demás chicas mirándola, y señalándola, con cierto rencor.

Y ella…ella perdió la paciencia.

— _¿Nos besamos Kinomoto?_ — le habían dicho mientras estaba de espaldas esperando a que sus amigas llegaran de la cafetería cargando el almuerzo y Sakura apenas pudo controlarse para no patear a ese chico donde _más le dolía._ Se giró furiosa ante el atrevimiento de éste, sin poderse creer que se fuera sin rodeos y _al grano._

Justo cuando se sentía dispuesta a soltar toda su ira; y como si de un globo se tratara, se desinfló por completo al admirar aquella piel sutil pero perfectamente bronceada. Esos ojos profundos de color otoño bañados de dorado, esas cejas espesas en puro carácter y esa cabellera – que, por cierto, jugaba con el aire como si hicieran una gran Odisea- completamente despeinada y atrevida.

— _¿q-qué?_ — Susurró sin podérselo creer, mientras se preparaba para ventilarse los sesos.

— _Que si quieres que nos besemos _— volvió a repetir Syaoran Li sin rodeos. Con la mirada neutra, esperando una respuesta. Su voz sedosa, gruesa, pero poderosa como el chocolate amargo.

Al principio siguió observándolo como si se tratara de un sueño: Un maravilloso sueño del que se negaba a despertar.

_Li me a notado..._

Pero , siendo la primera vez que le sucedía, cayó en la cruda realidad. Había, por fin, analizado la situación de toda aquella novela de fantasía: Todo era una competencia.

Era una competencia entre los autoproclamados "hombres". Ella simplemente era la inocente que terminó siendo la victima de algo muy sencillo pero, a fin de cuentas, especial para cualquier chica.

Li no la veía como alguien "especial" por sus virtudes, sus valores o sus gustos. Simplemente la veía como un granito de arena, bastante pesado, que le ayudaría a subir un poco más su orgullo de "hombre" en la balanza de su vida.

— _No_— susurró ella, mientras algo en su interior se rompía. Era algo pequeño y sin importancia.

_Pero como dolía_…

— _¿Qué?_ — preguntó Li perplejo, como si no creyera absolutamente nada. Pasaron unos segundos, que le demostraron al joven castaño que NO había oído mal.

_Entonces él sonrió ¡cómo un Dios griego!_

Entonce él sonrió. Y Sakura, por primera vez, sintió un temblor de advertencia, que vino acompañado de un rubor inevitable en sus mejillas.

Si Syaoran Li pensaba cambiar su respuesta con aquella sonrisa, estaba MUY cerca de lograrlo…

—_NO _—Dijo ella de nuevo con algo de miedo que lo disfrazó estratégicamente de decisión y fuerza.

Syaoran Li había destrozado el hermoso sueño que ella había creado de él.

_Entonces la sonrisa del divino Li se esfumó…_

Entonces, Syaoran Li, dejó de sonreír. Y se quedó ahí, quieto, observándola. Mientras ella daba la vuelta y se retiraba hacia la cafetería, rogando por la protección de sus fieles y chillonas amigas.

Luego de aquel incidente habían pasado cuatro días. Cuatro días en los que Li no había vuelto siquiera a mirarla.

Y ella se hubiera sentido satisfecha si a los demás chicos los hubiera rechazado como lo rechazó a él. Pero sólo de sus labios salían palabras como: "no gracias" "estoy ocupada" y "lo lamento, pero tengo planes".

No pudo volver a soltar un "NO" rotundo como el que le había soltado a Li.

Y encontró una buena explicación a aquella gigantesca interrogante del "¿por qué tanta diferencia?": Li había despertado en ella cólera, tristeza y decepción.

Ella se encontraba dolida, y la única forma de contraatacar aquella tristeza y desilusión había sido con aquella actitud tan cortante.

_No me arrepiento hasta ahora._

Y ese pensamiento sería casi eterno siempre y cuando no mirara a Li…

Porque, durante esos cuatro días de _ley de hielo_, no podía evitar pasar por los jardines donde Li escuchaba música y movía su pie rítmicamente siguiendo el ritmo de cada tonada.

Ahí en el jardín, donde el viento solía ser su cómplice y despeinaba esa atractiva cabellera que sólo la fomentaban a lanzársele encima. También, podía apreciar aquellos parpados cerrados con tranquilidad ante la música y la brisa.

Existían muchas formas de relajarse: El yoga, un buen mate, drogas u otros farmacéuticos y…

_Mirar a Li Syaoran escuchando música._

Porque cuando él escuchaba música se traspasaba a otro mundo, y sólo quedaba aquel divino cuerpo sometido a la tranquilidad de la que era victima.

Y se preguntaran ¿qué había sucedido para que ella se encontrara blasfemando contra él camino a su casa? ¿Qué hecho podría haber ocurrido para que ella se encontrara en tal estado?

Pues aquellos hechos humillantes para Sakura ocurrieron pasado un fin de semana después del fatal rumor. Sakura Kinomoto aún creía que Syaoran Li la marginaría de su vida el resto de su existencia y, lo crean o no, aquella idea no la aterraba: Ya que siempre había sido ignorada por él.

Fue justamente un día -cuando a su salón le tocaba preparar la sala de reuniones que tendrían los profesores con los padres de familia- que Syaoran Li atacó con fuerza.

Ese día era obligatorio que asistieran con el uniforme del colegio que se usaba sólo en festividades.

Estaban en días de calor y, como siempre, sólo se pensaba en la comodidad de los adultos, por lo que la mayoría de los ventiladores se encontraban en esa habitación, colocados estratégicamente por los alumnos.

Algunos barrían, otros desempolvaban y otros ordenaban las sillas.

—_Kinomoto_ —le había dicho una voz gruesa, que Sakura reconoció casi en seguida.

Se giró lentamente al igual que todo el salón (ya que la voz de Syaoran Li podía llegar a ser poderosa) y lo encontró sosteniendo uno de los ventiladores al lado de ella.

Era increíble como la simple existencia de Syaoran Li podía hacer ver a aquel viejo ventilador como el aparato eléctrico más "in" del momento.

Él se encontraba sin la corbata del uniforme, las mangas de su camisa blanca estaban remangadas, y parecía no haber ayudado en nada puesto que su ropa se encontraba impecable, sin rastro de polvo. Como si, hace unos segundos, no se hubiera encontrado corriendo de un lado para otro cargando algunas cosas pesadas por pedido de las profesoras.

— _Te estoy hablando _—volvía a decir él con voz sencilla, mientras ella seguía admirando su perfecta anatomía. Li pareció notarlo, pero la ignoró —_ ¿quieres que nos besemos?_

Volvió a soltar sin la más minima demostración de afecto -o vergüenza- mientras todo el salón los observaba atentamente y a Sakura volvía a desencajársele el cráneo.

¿Pensaba, a caso, que con TANTA gente ella tendría misericordia?

Aquella extraña rabia y desilusión se amontonó en su lengua, mientras sus amigas entrelazaban los dedos desde un rincón para que aceptara.

— _¿te caíste de cabeza acaso?_ — Preguntó ella con voz inocente — _Ya te había dicho que NO _— Soltó ella sin pensar, sin analizar lo cruel que podía sonar.

Y todo el mundo soltó un incomodo "uh" mientras Naoko y Chiharu se golpeaban la frente con la mano en signo de metida de pata.

Bueno, ante su respuesta supuso que eso le dejaría a Li bastante claro que, con público o sin el, él no lograría besarla.

Esperó a ver su reacción y éste tan sólo sonrió de manera atractiva.

_Como quien guarda un secreto…_

— _Como quieras _— contestó tranquilamente mientras dejaba el ventilador al lado de Sakura y salía del lugar.

_Y, antes de salir, enchufó el ventilador…_

¡Menudo espectáculo que dio Sakura aquel día! Fue toda una "Marilyn Monroe" con su falda escolar hasta el cuello y la vista de su casta ropa interior, blanca de algodón con encajes a los costados, en combinación con su ombligo.

¡ADREDE! ¡Él muy malvado lo había hecho adrede!

Incluso ahora seguían admirando su "buena cola" y ella sólo podía ponerse roja y rogar que el monstruo Syaoran Li se la devorara de una buena vez.

Y ahí supo como era él: vengativo.

— _¿Nos besamos?_ — volvió a preguntar Syaoran Li pasados dos días. Justo a la salida de clases, mientras la apartaba de la multitud de estudiantes, ansiosos por salir, hasta el pequeño espacio de jardín que estaba al lado de la puerta.

De nuevo había sido claro y su voz sonaba desinteresada. Como si le estuviera dando un recado del que él era completamente ajeno.

Ella nuevamente fue presa de su propia cólera, mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaba a amontonarse alrededor de ellos para ver que haría Syaoran Li para volver a Sakura Kinomoto, nuevamente, una exhibicionista.

— ¡_Nos besaremos cuándo te salgan pechos y te veas en la necesidad de usar sostén!_ —exclamó colérica, pero con más _piense_ esta vez.

Se escuchó una carcajada grupal mientras Syaoran Li seguía mirándola fijamente y subía su ceja izquierda levemente.

Ante la reacción de todo el mundo ella supo que, por fin, Syaoran Li obtenía su merecido. Y se sintió dichosa de que su negación fuera el motivo de charla por semanas en vez de sus castos calzones blancos.

—_Adiós Kinomoto _— Murmuró él con deje tranquilo sin siquiera mover un músculo frente a ella, que se sentía victoriosa — ¿_me harías el favor de hacerte a un lado para que pase?_ — le dijo y Sakura, algo confundida, se había hecho a un costado.

Entonces Syaoran Li comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella, mientras mostraba una de esas extrañas sonrisas suyas mientras contaba hasta _tres_.

— _¡AY! _— gritó inevitablemente Sakura a la cuenta de _tres_ mientras daba un brinco de resorte y el mundo comenzaba a matarse de risa…

…Pero ya no de Li.

Toda la blusa blanca de Sakura se encontraba trasparente gracias al agua que le había llegado de golpe.

Syaoran Li se había encargado de llevarla hasta el jardín donde estaba la regadera eléctrica. Si le había pedido que "se hiciera a un lado" fue, justamente, para que ella estuviera a alcance de ese cruel aparato.

— _¡Hey Kinomoto! ¡Lindo brasier con ositos! _— le había gritado un chico mientras múltiples silbidos comenzaban a inundarla.

Decididamente, a éste paso, Sakura Kinomoto perdería la vergüenza.

Obviamente, desde aquel incidente, príncipes de reluciente armadura no se hicieron extrañar. Un chico corrió a su socorro para cubrirla con su chaqueta. Otro se había acercado a ella para consolarla y decirle que: "Li era un salvaje".

Y ella se sintió alagada por aquellas atenciones hasta que, cada uno, se ofreció prestarle "alguna camisa suya" para que ella no estuviera así de empapada.

Una sensación de vacío cruzó por su mente, cada uno de los "valientes" príncipes tenían miradas lujuriosas e interesadas.

—_No gracias, mis amigas me darán algo de ropa_ —les había contestado cortésmente, mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta y corría hasta donde sus amigas…

…Sus amigas que se mataban de risa.

La siguiente propuesta fue en plena clase de deportes. La profesora, junto con otros alumnos, se encargaban de poner las redes de voleyball en las dos canchas donde pasaban clases.

—_Kinomoto_— Sakura vio que Syaoran Li la llamaba, y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

Analizó todo su medio, viendo si existía algún ventilador o regadera que pudiese hacerle pasar otra vergüenza.

En plena distracción - por encontrar más aparatos maquiavélicos con los que Li podría contar -ya se encontraba arrinconada por él, quien la había obligado a apoyarse sobre el poste de metal donde se amarraba la red de voleyball.

— _¿ahora sí quieres que nos besemos?_ —le preguntó tranquilamente, mientras su mano sostenía parte de la espalda de ella, causándole un posible ataque cardiaco producto de la emoción.

Nuevamente todo el mundo giró su mirada para ver que parte íntima de Kinomoto verían ese día.

Sakura lo observaba levantando el rostro, fascinada por la hermosa y masculina barbilla que él tenía. La forma en la que sus labios parecían curvarse y dar una sonrisa, aunque en realidad él no estuviera mostrando alegría alguna.

Tomó aire, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad. Las hormonas nunca le quitarían su dignidad.

— _Preferiría limpiar las estrechas fosas nasales de Michael Jackson con los dedos en mitad de un resfriado antes que permitir, siquiera, que tu aliento choque contra mi mejilla_— Dijo segura, pero con el alma temblándole de pánico.

Nuevamente el clásico "uhhh", y las abiertas carcajadas, surgieron. Nuevamente Syaoran Li la miraba de forma tranquila pero levantando una ceja. Nuevamente él sonreía de "esa" forma y se disponía a alejarse.

¡PERO NO! Sakura Kinomoto esta vez se alejaría primero, airosa, triunfante y con la frente _bien_ alta.

Y la verdad era que Syaoran Li no se veía muy interesado en alejarse primero, por lo que prefirió observar el espectáculo.

Sakura había dado un potente paso al frente sin permitir que nada la detuviera. Ni siquiera el gancho de metal "extrañamente" enganchado en su blusa.

Lastimosamente ya era tarde para darse cuenta que -con semejante fuerza física y triunfante- había bastado un simple jalon para que toda su blusa deportiva se rasgara y dejara a la vista gran parte de su espalda y los broches de su ropa interior.

AJA, cuando sintió frío, y la risa se escuchó, supuso que Syaoran Li había aprovechado su cercanía para "colocar" su mano en su espalda y engancharla, adrede, en uno de los ganchos que sostenía la red de voleyball situado en aquel poste.

Y, para mal de males, luego del incidente había requerido de la ayuda de la profesora de deportes -y algunas amigas- para que, lo que "quedaba" de su blusa, se desprendiera del poste que parecía retenerla como si fuese una correa.

Li tenía siempre TODO planeado a la perfección, cada uno de sus actos era analizado.

Sakura Kinomoto podía estar olvidándose de mostrar aquella femenina _salida triunfante_ que tanto veía en esos programas televisivos o se describía en novelas dramáticas y de romance.

Durante días en la preparatoria se hablaba más de ella que lo que escribían en los periódicos.

La noticia de ella exhibiendo su cuerpo de cintura para abajo, mojada de cintura para arriba y trancada y rasgada en un poste, resultaba ser de más gracia y alegría que la noticia de que las vacaciones de verano se ampliarían.

¡OH sí! ¡Cómo olvidar aquella tarde de sábado!

Ella había recibido su mesada y contenta había ido a Tokio de compras.

De vez en cuando le gustaba estar sola, sin sus amigas. Así podía comprar a gusto sin perjudicar ni molestar a nadie.

Al entrar a la tienda de peluches se puso a observarlos. Uno por uno.

Ella no era ninguna desenfrenada compradora compulsiva.

Bueno, quizás sí compradora compulsiva, pero se encargaba de comprar siempre según el dinero que tenía.

Le preocupaba mucho sufrir la vergüenza de no tener dinero suficiente para pagar al final (como cualquier adolescente ordinaria).

Colocó el dinero para el tren de vuelta en su monedero, su tarjeta estaba vacía así que necesitaba dinero para que la recargaran. Luego colocó todo su dinero a gastar en su bolsillo, a la mano, listo para sacarlo y pagar a la velocidad del rayo veloz.

—_Gracias por su preferencia_ — le había dicho sonriente la vendedora mientras le entregaba sus bolsas de compra y Sakura salía "realizada" de aquella tienda.

Observaba como el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos, por lo que se dirigió a la estación de trenes. Palpó su mochila buscando el tacto de su monedero

Nada_…_

Abrió su mochila espantada, simplemente quería tener su dinero de regreso a mano y sentirse segura.

¡NO había! Había brillo labial, peine, pañuelo, algunos dulces…pero NINGUN monedero.

—_oh no_— susurró para sí entrando a un abismo de incertidumbre y bochornosa soledad —…_piensa Sakura, piensa._

Desesperada tomó asiento en un plaza cercana y comenzó a vaciar todo su bolso, haber si encontraba algunas monedas que habían decidido serle fiel a pesar que su monedero había decidido huir dejándola sola triste y abandonada.

Okay, comenzaba a asustarse MUCHO.

No había cargado con su celular…su hermano era el principal culpable. Ella le pidió permiso a su papá de salir y éste se lo dio, aún así quedaron en no decirle nada a Touya. Desde que su hermano había escuchado que todo el mundo quería besar a su "hermanita" éste la tenía más controlada que perro policía. Por ello había dejado "olvidado" su celular en su casa, para que su hermano no estuviera llamándola.

No conocía a nadie ahí, no tenía dinero y ya oscurecía.

—_Dios…si me quieres ayúdame_— susurró mientras juntaba ambas manos como si rezara.

— _¿Kinomoto?_ —le preguntaron. Y ella ya podía dar brinquitos de alegría por escuchar una voz familiar…

_Yo no pretendía recibir ESA ayuda._

Bueno, nunca había que ser tan negativo. Quizás él la ayudaría. A pesar de todos los rechazos que le dio TENÍA que ayudarla.

Quizás así…se convencería que él era distinto.

—_Dame dinero_— dijo ella con voz fúnebre mientras Syaoran Li seguía frente a ella, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bien planchado pantalón acompañado de un jersey verde.

Sakura Kinomoto hubiera querido no ser tan directa, ser más delicada y mostrarse como _la dama en apuros_. Pero parecía que su boca era más rápida que su lado femenino.

—_De acuerdo _—dijo él, para su sorpresa, mientras sacaba su billetera y ella comenzaba a temblar de alegría— _¿un billete por beso te parece bien?_— le preguntó sencillamente como si se tratara de un negocio.

Sakura balbuceó.

— _¿pe-perdón?_ —dijo con el rostro pálido, haber si terminaba de procesar la información. — ¿_sólo me prestaras si nos besamos?_

—_para ser más claros, si TÚ me besas_— dijo él cortante, sólo era un negocio más.

— _¿¡Qué?_ —exclamó a todo pulmón, mientras se paraba para verse menos inferior— ¿_y cuánto se supone que me pagarías?_ —preguntó indignada, sólo por curiosidad para luego rechazarlo como las anteriores veces.

Entonces, Syaoran Li la miró como siempre, como si ella no significara nada.

—_Eso depende de cuanto creas que sea tu valor ¿no te parece?_ — le contestó él, como mofándose de ella.

— _¡NO soy un monopolio!_ — vociferó Sakura controlando las ganas que tenía por ahogarlo en el pelaje del perro que se veía en la esquina. Un perro bastante peludo — ¡_preferiría ser babeada en la boca por un Dragón de Comodo antes que darte un beso!_ —estalló por fin, mientras se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda.

_¡Mala idea!_

Se reprochó ella mentalmente en aquel instante.

Como auto reflejo Sakura ya estaba volviendo a verlo de frente antes de recibir alguna venganza, nada decente cabe decir, departe del muchacho.

Pero sólo lo vio observándola tranquilamente, luego levantaba su ceja. Y se alejaba sonriendo.

¡Eso era mala señal! ¡Sin duda era mala señal!

Como alma que lleva el diablo Sakura recogió sus cosas y las puso en su mochila, luego salio corriendo lado contrario a su compañero de aula.

Cuando sintió que su vida social y salud física-mental aún seguían intactas y que Li, por primera vez, no había logrado vengarse se detuvo y observó todas las tiendas que estaban a su vista.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado, sería vergonzoso pero ¿Qué quedaba?

Tomando aire, dispuesta a sufrir la vergüenza necesaria, entró a uno de los locales.

—_Lo lamento señorita, pero lo dice el cartel_— le indicó la que atendía la tienda mientras señalaba un cartel que decía "no se aceptan devoluciones" — _en verdad lo lamento mucho_ —le susurró con honestidad.

—_Por favor…es que perdí mi monedero, y si me dice que no esta en ningún lado de esta tienda_—trataba Sakura de explicarse, para luego volver a agachar la cabeza en signo de "por favor" —… _si no regreso a mi casa papá se preocupará._

La observó de frente con mirada cristalina mientras bastantes clientes la miraban de reojo y Sakura seguía roja de la vergüenza.

Al final se vio a la muchacha saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa de compras menos, pero contando unos cuantos billetes que le serían suficientes.

Caminaba aún apenada y muerta de la vergüenza, recordando cómo aquel niño la señaló en la tienda y dijo: "mami, mami ¿esta niña es pobre?"

Recorrió la famosa plaza en camino a la estación. Su mente seguía vagando en su penoso momento de la tienda.

—_Al menos Li no me hizo nada_— pensó la muchacha a manera de auto confortarse.

Cruzo la avenida distraída, hasta que escuchó una bocina en toda potencia.

Fue cómico el ver como su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo había dado un gracioso brinco del susto, para aparecer justo en la esquina y, ante la sorpresa, su castaña cabeza chocaba con un poste de luz y lograba un sonido bastante divertido cercano al "vacío".

Con el corazón aún en el estomago se dejó caer, con el poste de soporte, hasta el suelo.

—_Kinomoto…brincas de una manera bastante cómica_ — dijo una voz que provenía del auto que la asustó con su famosa y estridente bocina.

— _¿Li? _— Dijo ella confundida, aún sentada en el suelo y apoyada en el poste — ¡_LI!_ — soltó luego furiosa y en un gruñido mientras él volvía a sonreír

—_dudo mucho, Kinomoto, que te paguen por limpiar Tokio_— le dijo antes de arrancar el auto y "darse a la fuga"

Sakura no comprendió hasta que sintió como la parte trasera de su Jean estaba completamente mojado por…

—_¡wack! ¡Pipi de perro! —_ gritó entre asqueada y furiosa, mientras se levantaba como resorte y trataba de verse la parte afectada por el vidrio de la vitrina de una tienda.

Había sido tonta…era bastante obvio que el "inodoro" de un perro extraviado eran los postes.

Mojada, adolorida de la cabeza, y con miles de perros corriendo tras ella para "olerla", es que Sakura Kinomoto llegó a su casa con un humor de los mil demonios.

Incluso le había gruñido a su hermano antes de que éste se le lanzara encima con un cuestionario más grande que los test vocacionales.

Y el lunes, el castaño ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada para reírse a costa suya.

Sólo hacían falta unos cuantos días más -los necesarios para que ella se acostumbrara a la última vergüenza- para que Syaoran Li volviera a aparecer: Con su ajena mirada, con su desinteresada voz proponiéndole lo mismo de siempre.

— _¡Kinomoto!_ — la llamó de lejos en medio descanso. Justo cuando ella se encontraba en el jardín escapando, nuevamente, de sus amigas y sus burlonas charlas sobre todo lo que le pasaba por culpa de Li.

—O_h_ _no…_— murmuraba la pobre espantada mientras observaba al muchacho acercarse.

No había regaderas cerca, ni ventiladores, ni postes. No se encontraba de blanco, ni con falda…

_Incluso ya tenía ropa extra en mi casillero por si acaso…_

Siguió observando su medio espantada, tratando de obtener la misma mente criminal que tenía su compañero, haber si podía librarse de la futura vergüenza.

Tampoco había nadie cerca -que ya resultaba bastante extraño- para que Li pudiera hacer pública su venganza.

Entonces... ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué pasaría?

Su mente comenzó a maquinar sin freno, logrando que sus propias ideas se tropezaran entre ellas.

Mientras más cerca estaba Li de ella, ella más retrocedía aterrada.

Una vez sintió que había chocado contra el muro que mostraba los límites del colegio, un muro lleno de dulces flores que se entremezclaron con sus cabellos dándole un vista adorable, se dispuso a gritar algo. Aunque aquello fuese un vergonzoso "auxilio".

— ¡_Ni me toques Li!_ — había aclarado ella con voz ruda. Agradeciéndose mentalmente el no haber soltado el penoso "auxilio".

Entonces Li la obedeció, y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de ella.

Bien, si no la tocaba, si no había regaderas ni otros artefactos cerca, nada malo le pasaría.

— _¿Nos podemos besar?_ — le propuso. Con la misma tranquilidad de las veces anteriores.

¡Ese chico no se rendía!

Esta vez Sakura no tuvo el "agrado" de perderse en la mirada de él. Tampoco analizar su voz ni admirar su masculina barbilla.

Mucho menos ver como el sol chocaba contra su bronceada piel y le daba una visión de fotografía.

— _¡Yo puedo hasta lamerme el codo! Pero besarte NUNCA_ — chilló, atenta a que Li no diera ni un sólo paso y mirando de reojo si tenía algún objeto cortopunzante con el cual pudiera atacarla.

De ese tipo ya se imaginaba todo…

Como era de esperarse. Él siguió viéndola, como si no le molestara su despectiva forma de contestarle.

—_Como gustes _— dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella: Sonriendo.

Entonces ella, por fin, pudo soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad mirando al cielo agradecida de que su integridad física, y moral, siguiera intacta ese día.

—_Por cierto_— le dijo el muchacho desde lejos —_estas justo cerca del panal de abejas…_

Sakura se puso pálida y firme como estatua. Giró su rostro aterrado y observó aquellas dulces flores color naranja con bastantes abejas. Incluso creyó escuchar un: "_ataquen_" departe de las mismas antes de que se lanzaran contra su rostro por haberse apoyado sobre sus demás "hermanas" y "alimento".

¿Resultados?

- Un GRAN grito

- Enfermería

- Muestras leves de alergia

- Muchas manchas rojas y dolorosas en su rostro y parte de su cuello

—_Hubiera sido peor que fueran avispas ¿no crees?_ — le había susurrado Syaoran Li cuando fue a verla a la enfermería y ella se encontraba más inflada que piñata mexicana.

¿Quejarse? No podía hacerlo, él ni siquiera la había tocado…ella sola había caído en la trampa.

Y ese incidente fue el determinante para que Sakura dejara de tener admiradores.

Su cara estaba terrible, parecía adolescente con sobredosis hormonales y, extrañamente, la mayoría de los chicos comenzaban a temerle a Li Syaoran.

Lo evitaba cada vez que podía, se negaba a mirarlo.

Sus amigas ya no bromeaban mucho frente a ella ya que, para ese entonces, Sakura Kinomoto estaba en el punto cumbre de un ataque de locura rabiosa. Ellas ya se imaginaban a su inocente y castaña compañera botando baba y espuma por la boca mientras mordía las piernas masculinas que pudieran pasar cerca.

Fueron necesarias bastantes medicinas, algunas cremas y otros tratamientos para que la piel de Sakura volviera casi a la normalidad.

Una vez llegado el día de "cutis casi perfecto" sabía que Syaoran Li volvería a atacar.

_¿Qué hacer?_ Era lo que pasaba por su mente un sin fin de veces.

Podía aceptar de una vez, recibir su anhelado primer beso y librarse de las maldades de Syaoran Li para siempre…o responderle de la misma forma.

Ganas no le faltaban…pero su realista amiga había dado un comentario bastante "sutil", pero hiriente.

—_Syaoran Li siempre esta un paso más adelante de ti Sakura…_— le dijo con preocupación en la mirada.

Y eso era cierto. Él parecía saber todas sus acciones y, por lo tanto, hacer que ella, en su soledad, sufra intensamente por sus propios movimientos.

Quiso pedirle a Tomoyo que la ayudara a vengarse, pero ésta se veía bastante distante. Comenzaba a odiar el hecho de que su mejor amiga tuviese novio.

Si no lo tuviera, era bastante seguro que Tomoyo mandaría a Syaoran Li directo a un loquero.

Por otro lado, ella tenía que aprender a resolver sus asuntos sola aunque Tomoyo ya no quisiera hacerse cargo de ella o apoyarla.

—_Kinomoto_— escuchó a la salida de clases.

Se giró furiosa y observó a la persona que "tanto" anhelaba ver.

Él seguía con la misma expresión de siempre, como si nunca le hubiera tocado, siquiera, un cabello.

Se encontraba furiosa, dolida, decepcionada.

Sentía que reventaría en cualquier momento de todos los rencores que traía encima. Su garganta y su corazón temblaban como si su cuerpo fuera una pistola más que cargaba con una bala hecha de lava con hielo.

— _¡Primero MUERTA antes que besarte, acariciarte, incluso abrazarte Syaoran Li! _— soltó de golpe, como si fuese un volcán. Ni ella misma se podía creer el tono tan helado y furioso que había utilizado su inocente voz antes de que él, por lo menos, le dijera algo para que contestara de aquella forma tan violenta.

Incluso gran parte del impacto de toda esa frivolidad llameante había dejado rastros por su garganta que ahora la sentía seca y calurosa. Toda la gente que se encontraba cerca se había quedado de hielo. Como si el impacto también hubiera caído sobre ellos.

Luego se sonrojó bastante, al darse cuenta que sus palabras habían sido de _todo_, menos ingeniosas.

"¿primero muerta?" Oh por Dios, tanta rabia acumulada perjudicaban su creatividad.

Levantó la vista, dispuesta a ver esa mirada despreocupada y dorada. Con una de esas espesas cejas levantada. Para luego recibir algún _altercado_: Como que la persiguieran con una cierra, la botaran a un agujero, le lanzaran conejos carnívoros encima…aunque estos no existieran.

Se sorprendió al ver a Syaoran Li con un rostro distinto a los demás.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros, sus cejas fruncidas y vio levemente cómo su mandíbula estaba desencajada.

¿A él también le había molestado su popular y poco creativa frase?

Un helado viento pasó entre ambos, envolviéndolos de forma violenta y brusca.

Nadie sabía quién podía ganar en ese juego de heladas miradas y sensaciones. Era claro que, si no fuera por la intriga del momento, la mayoría de los testigos ya estarían haciendo apuestas a ver quién ganaba.

Syaoran Li dio un fuerte paso delante causando que el charco -hecho anoche mientras llovía- manchara parte del jean de Sakura.

Bueno, si bien su poca creatividad -justamente la que la obligo a decir "primero muerta"- era para matarse de risa, la venganza de Syaoran Li era bastante inmadura y poco planeada.

Ella lo observó furiosa, y también dio otro paso adelante haciendo que el mismo barro, por el impacto, salpicara en el fino pantalón del joven.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente con odio hasta que, sin saber quién había sido el primero, ambos terminaron dentro del charco.

Sakura le lanzaba todo el barro que podía con las manos, mientras Syaoran trataba de agarrarle la oreja y se la jalaba.

Ahí las apuestas comenzaron a correr. Syaoran ya tenía un arañazo en la mejilla y Sakura se encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo aplastada por el peso del joven.

Ambos pateaban, golpeaban, agarraban y lanzaban cuanto barro podían.

La multitud masculina comenzó a apoyar a Kinomoto, mientras que la femenina gritaba con locura para darle "hurra" a Li.

Syaoran ya tenía la marca de unos dientes en el hombro, y Sakura tenía toda la cabellera despeinada y otra marca de dientes en el cuello.

Era increíble como ambos se estaban peleando en aquellos momentos y ninguno gritaba nada.

Según se veía…Syaoran tenía todas las de ganar, pero Sakura no se quedaba atrás cada vez que, ágilmente, se enroscaba de múltiples formas y lograba zafarse del fuerte agarre del muchacho.

Sakura Kinomoto seguía pataleando, lanzando barro, sin darse cuenta que todo quedaba en el aire. En realidad no sentía nada, sentía que ya no se encontraba en el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos vio que el novio de Tomoyo la agarraba de la cintura y la alejaba del barro. Lo mismo pasaba con Syaoran que era sostenido por Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, aún observándola con odio.

Entonces se miraron de lejos, y cada uno soltó un furioso bufido.

Sakura se liberó del novio de su mejor amiga y caminó furiosa hasta la salida.

Lo mismo había hecho Syaoran Li, que le había dado alcance.

Todos pensaban que volverían a pelearse pero, muy contrario a ello, ambos comenzaron a correr haber quién se alejaba primero del otro.

Y así se encontraba ella ahora.

Caminando sola y furiosa por el parque pingüino.

Con la cabeza despeinada, su cuello ardiéndole, llena de barro y con el cuerpo algo dolido.

—Syaoran Li, eres un maldito salvaje — se dijo para sí mientras rogaba que ninguna de sus amigas le diera alcance.

Entonces decidió ir a su casa, para bañarse y mimarse como se lo merecía. Luego de ello volvería a salir para pasear y crear una buena excusa con la cual explicaría el por qué de esa "mordida- chupón" que tenía en el cuello y alguno que otro morete que de seguro le saldría en la cintura por los pellizcos con los que Syaoran Li la había atacado.

Quién iba a imaginar que ella, la dulce Sakura Kinomoto, terminaría involucrada en algo más que una pelea -asemejada a una callejera-, en el barro, y con nada más ni nada menos que un chico.

¡Y no cualquier chico! Sino Syaoran Li. El mismo chico que, hasta hace unos meses, le parecía perfecto y digno de apreciar: Reservado, orgulloso, solitario y presumido.

Ese mismo chico que parecía rechazar a las chicas más lindas del colegio. Ella había creído que eso era porque él se creía muy superior al resto. Era algo que le fascinaba y molestaba a la vez.

Fue así como él terminó siendo el modelo perfecto de sus fantasías de adolescente. Siempre teniendo presente que él sólo estaba ahí de adorno, para embellecer la escuela, para embellecer a la _naturaleza_.

Soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta que su primera pelea no había sido con una chica furiosa que le reclamaba algún novio perdido. Una lucha sencilla de chicas, una pelea en la que usaría sus uñas, sus manos y arrancaría cabellos.

No una pelea donde ella utilizaría las manos, las uñas, los dientes, la cabeza, los pies, la espalda TODO lo que tuviese a su alcance para sobrevivir.

En vez de terminar con unos cuantos mechones de cabello en el suelo, el labio partido y llena de arañazos. Había terminado llena de moretes y con una marca comprometedora en el cuello que, ella sabía muy bien, Syaoran Li se la había hecho adrede.

Así fue como llegó a su casa y se metió a la bañera: Cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo le ardía y se encontraba helada a causa del barro. Al pasar el jabón por su cuello Sakura Kinomoto había chillado como posesa ante el "picor". Además tuvo que lavarse los dientes unas ocho veces para quitarse el sabor de barro de las encías.

Terminado todo, se vistió con ropa limpia y calentita, tomó dinero y se dispuso a salir de casa para ir a alguna tienda de cosméticos, para conseguir el mejor maquillaje que ocultara su maltratado cuello.

En caso de no haber uno, tendría que comprar unas cuantas chalinas…

Si su hermano se enteraba que casi se mataba a golpes en plena preparatoria con nada más ni nada menos que un chico, era seguro que armaría el alboroto más grande del mundo.

Sobretodo si Syaoran Li aclaraba que ELLA lo había botado al barro (Que era una verdad bastante aproximada en realidad).

Al abrir la puerta y salir de su casa, distraída, había chocado con algo bastante blandito.

Al levantar la vista observó el liso y musculoso tórax de Syaoran Li, que la miraba con el rostro disgustado.

—Oh por Dios ¿ahora qué piensas hacerme_?_ — le dijo con voz temblorosa sin poder evitar alejarse como si él tuviese lepra.

Syaoran Li la vio sin mostrar ni una pizca de simpatía.

—Averiguo donde diablos vives ¿y así me das la bienvenida? — le dijo con tono tosco mientras ella recuperaba la compostura y lo miraba fieramente.

Él, obviamente, se había cambiado de ropa y aseado. Su cabello, desordenado y sensual, seguía un poco húmedo. Una marca de arañazo cruzaba su mejilla y la camisa azul oscuro que traía puesta y se le pegaba al cuerpo ocultaban, muy bien, alguno que otro morete.

—Oh, discúlpame por olvidar sacar la alfombra roja— dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no pasarle la podadora encima.

— ¿Me invitaras a pasar? — le preguntó él ignorando las intenciones de la castaña por enfurecerlo.

—No

—De acuerdo — aclaró tranquilamente mientras, de todas formas, se acercaba a la puerta de entrada — ¿Li deseas pasar? — Dijo él imitando una voz infantil y femenina — muchas gracias Kinomoto, es la primera vez que te comportas de forma decente — contestó con su tonalidad usual y apartaba a Sakura de la puerta para poder entrar.

A Sakura se le desencajó la cabeza al notar la frescura del muchacho, por lo que tardó en notar que él ya se había tomado la molestia de pasar.

— ¡Papá! ¡Un ladrón entró a casa! —chilló ella furiosa, esperando que eso hiciera reaccionar al muchacho.

—Tu padre no está, mucho menos tu hermano… ¿o acaso hablas sola? — le contestó Syaoran Li desde dentro mientras Sakura, avergonzada, le daba alcance hasta el salón.

—No es ético que te auto-invites — dijo ella con rencor, mientras lo observaba tomar asiento en uno de los sofás del living y la miraba tranquilamente.

¡Oh Dios! Incluso su anticuado sofá se veía lujoso ahora que él se encontraba encima.

—Tampoco es ético que dejes a tu ultima victima en la calle, cuando ésta se tomó la molestia de buscarte — le contestó sencillamente —¿me invitarás una taza de té? Me hace frío…

—¡NO! —gritó al borde del llanto y la locura mientras se acercaba a él a zancadas y lo observaba de frente.

Li levantó la ceja a punto de decir algo y…

—Está bien, te traeré té— dijo ella derrotada mientras se daba cuenta de que su boca aún sentía la contextura del barro ingerido de forma innecesaria hace unas horas — ¡pero promete que no me lo echaras dentro de la blusa! ¡O alguna de tus otras maldades! — exigió ella recordando a quién tenía frente.

Syaoran Li tan sólo la observó como si ella estuviera loca, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza y veía cómo Sakura se dirigía a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos ésta volvió cargando una bandeja de plata con dos tazas, cucharillas y un azucarero.

Se inclinó frente a él mientras colocaba las tazas en la mesita, junto con el azucarero y las cucharillas.

Entonces, ella se sentó en el sillón doble del costado.

—Vamos…no muerdo— dijo con gracia él. Sakura frunció el ceño mientras bajaba el cuello de su jersey y le mostraba una marca — bueno, no siempre…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Podrías ser más educada ¿no? — le dijo mientras colocaba cuatro cucharillas de azúcar en su té.

—lo lamento… ¿Qué hace aquí joven embustero-cretino?

Entonces Syaoran volvió a sonreír, pero de otra forma, mientras tomaba su taza de té y le daba un sorbo.

— ¿No temes que le halla puesto veneno? — le preguntó ella con malicia.

—No, no eres tan brillante…— dijo él mientras saboreaba el contenido de la taza y volvía a colocarla sobre la mesa. Sakura soltó un bufido infantil.

—Aún no contestaste mi pregunta— dijo ella cortante, ignorando su propio té.

—Bueno venía a saber—decía él mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas —… ¿qué demonios pasó para que nos pusiéramos a pelear como dos animales en el barro frente a tanta gente?

— ¡mira que no entiendo por qué pasó eso! — dijo Sakura con fingida sorpresa — después de todo, sólo permitiste que la preparatoria vea mis calzones, se descubriera que mi brasier tiene ositos, que mi blusa de deportes se rasgara, terminara atorada en el poste, dejaras que me sentara sobre pipi de perro y, por ultimo, permitieras que fuera atacada por abejas.

— ¡exacto! ¡Sólo fue eso! — Exclamó él siguiéndole el juego — además…AUCH— se quejó al recibir el zapatón de Sakura en al cabeza.

— ¡Yo no entiendo de dónde saliste tan bruto! ¿Qué miércoles tienes en la cabeza? — exclamó ella mirándolo seriamente mientras se colocaba dos cucharillas de azúcar en el té.

Él suspiró con pesar, dándose cuenta que era momento de recurrir a la sinceridad. Se levantó y Sakura se puso a la defensiva automáticamente.

Li sonrió y tomó el zapatón. Luego se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón donde se encontraba Sakura y le pasaba el objeto que había sido utilizado como arma de guerra segundos antes.

—Cuando eres como yo…te aburres muy rápido de las chicas— le dijo él sin mirarla, mientras observaba la cucharilla de su té— hasta hace unos días podía conseguir a la chica que quisiera, pero ninguna me llamaba la atención.

Sakura lo observa con el semblante furioso, pero internamente confundida. Tenía que ser dura para no caer en ninguna actuación suya.

— ¡Imagínate! Ninguna chica tenía gracia, todas parecían clonadas, con la misma forma de vestir, el mismo carácter, las mismas ganas de arreglarse con un chico atractivo para luego presumirlo a todo pulmón — él tomó su taza de té y comenzó a aspirar su aroma, como sí aquello lo relajara. — Y estabas tú, siempre estabas ahí, mirándome de lejos con cara de adolescente soñadora —dijo él con una sonrisa mientras Sakura se estaba sonrojado inevitablemente — No quería prestarte atención. Sólo quería pensar que eras como las demás—él la vio disimuladamente y luego observo su té —…pero cuando tus amigas dieron "la noticia" del siglo…no pude evitar sorprenderme.

Para ese momento Sakura estaba completamente colorada, mientras bajaba la cabeza y observaba su regazo como si fuese más interesante que ver a Syaoran Li respirando el aroma de su calida taza.

— Pasaron unos cuantos días, me causaste lástima al ser la victima de tantos chicos idiotas. Pero aún así no me podía creer que eras distinta. Entonces, supuse que el rechazar a tantos chicos sólo significaba que tú querías a una persona…a mí.

Syaoran Li dio en el blanco, en el lado más sensible de Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella no lo estaba esperando a él. Pero sí esperaba a alguien, alguien que le provocara sentimientos fuertes. Ella no se daba el lujo de esperarlo a él porque, simple, lo veía demasiado divino para fijarse en ella.

— Por eso fui al grano, me acerqué a ti y te lo pedí. Lo hice simplemente para comprobarme a mí mismo que eras una alharaca más del montón. Ten por seguro que si me hubieras aceptado, me hubiera encargado de humillarte por haberme decepcionado "internamente" — entonces él dejó su taza sobre la mesa y la observó de frente —pero no…no me decepcionaste, reaccionaste justo como no podía creer que reaccionarias…traté de persuadirte con una sonrisa, pero eso sólo ocasionó que te enfurecieras — él volvió a sonreír recordando el momento — pasaron unos días, en los que no saliste de mi cabeza…me sentí bastante…

— ¿asustado?

—Sí — contestó con una sutil sonrisa — fuiste tan severa, reaccionaste como no habías reaccionado con el resto. Irradiabas un calor sofocante y tenebroso. Eras tan potente, mostrabas tanta determinación y fuerza, un calor excitante, un calor que me atraía—Sakura lo vio de reojo—… aceptémoslo…parece que soy un masoquista.

Sakura seguía roja, y él seguía nervioso. Aún así habían decidido mirarse fijamente mientras él contaba todo.

— La segunda vez que me acerqué a ti estaba preparado para otro rechazo frívolo — sonrió de nuevo— ya viste, llegué con armadura y todo para enfrentarme al dragón lanza llamas—Sakura sonrió recordado— Francamente no pensaba con mucha claridad — Sakura rodó los ojos, a ella le parecía que él pensaba bastante claro — por eso, cuando me rechazaste y humillaste, sentí tanta rabia que…

— Te defendiste con tu espada ¿eh? O mejor dicho…tu"ventilador" — contestó ella sin evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante el recuerdo.

— Te juro que el culpable fue mi subconsciente, me parecía imposible que me rechazaras así, no sabía cómo actuar. Quería vengarme pero…tú sabes que a una mujer _nunca_ se le tiene que insultar — sonrió con arrogancia al ver como Sakura comenzaba a inflar su mejilla izquierda en furia.

— Supongo que exhibirme frente a todo el curso no sonaba tan terrible…— le dijo ella mientras él curvaba las cejas de forma adorable, mostrando algo de arrepentimiento.

—La verdad es que, hasta ahora, me arrepiento de eso —dijo él firmemente mientras Sakura ya adelantaba que el muchacho recuperaba parte de su moral perdida — imagínate, no sólo permití que los chicos de todo el salón te vieran así y los atrajeras más… ¡Si no que, también, yo tuve la idiotez de salir y no verte! —exclamó indignado mientras a Sakura se le caía la cara.

—Las cosas que decían de ti en los vestidores eran realmente alarmantes — le dijo él rápidamente al notar que Sakura estaba a punto de mandarlo al demonio por su anterior frase — los chicos siempre hablan con las hormonas, y nunca me fastidió aquello. Pero cuando hablaban de ti… me sacaban de quicio— Sakura estaba por decirle algo, porque lo que le decía Syaoran la enternecía. Porque sólo él podía ponerla furiosa y, pasados unos segundos, entibiarla como ahora—… decían que eran blancos y muy lindos ¿es cierto?

Y Syaoran Li recibo otro zapatón en la cabeza.

—Omite tus lujuriosos pensamientos…sólo me provocan sacarte a patadas de mi casa.

En realidad Syaoran no quería decir eso, pero le incomodaba mucho que Sakura lo mirara de esa forma tan amable mientras él "se confesaba".

Resultaba mucho más fácil excusarse con la Sakura furiosa que con la bondadosa. Porque la bondadosa lo derretía por completo.

—De acuerdo— dijo él resignado.

Decidió volver a observar su té para no caer ante los dulces encantos de la castaña.

—La tercera vez despertaste mucho mi sorpresa — Sakura lo observaba atentamente, aunque sabía que él no la miraría — todos salían de clases, y tú te veías jodidamente adorable con esa blusa blanca de mangas con encaje – Sakura se sonrojó, viendo que él prestaba mucha atención a su ropa — al verme desprovisto de armas…visualicé la regadera. Por eso te jalé hasta ahí, sabiendo que volverías a rechazarme —él soltó una gran carcajada mientras Sakura moría de fascinación. Era la primera vez que conversaba bien con él, y tenía el placer de ver todas sus expresiones (hasta hora desconocidas para la mayoría de los seres humanos) —…"cuando te salgan pechos"…¡qué ocurrente! Y lograr que te apartaras con dirección a la regadera eléctrica me pareció la perfecta _justicia divina_. Aunque de nuevo cometí la imprudencia de no verte.

A Sakura aquello la fomentó a echar su hirviente taza de té en aquellos oídos masculinos, pero supo controlarse tanteando que lo mejor era saber todo lo que él pensaba antes de armar otro embrollo.

—Luego llegó la clase de deportes. Supe, al verte ayudando a la profesora, que sería mi turno de hacerlo nuevamente. Yo quería volver a intentarlo aunque me rechazaras, porque me encantaba las sensaciones que parecías desprender, me gustaba mucho algo y no sabía qué — él sonrió mientras volvía a tomar su té y aspirar su aroma —créeme, mi plan era que terminaras como bandera a punto de ser izada. Mientras no me rechazabas, no imaginaba que terminarías con la ropa rasgada. Fue cuando me rechazaste de esa manera tan "creativa" que se me ocurrió lo que pasaría si decidías hacer fuerza al caminar y, siendo francos, me encantó la visión.

Syaoran Li presintió que Sakura, de un momento a otro, podría lanzarle otra cosa más, así que procuró seguir hablando. Sin permitirse dar momento de silencio que podía ser aprovechados por la castaña.

—"Las fosas Nasales de Michael Jackson en pleno resfriado"…no sabía si ofenderme terriblemente o matarme de risa— él le dio un sorbo más a su té — pero me sentía hechizado mientras te tomaba de la espalda, aquel acto fue para trancarte a la barra de metal pero…se sentía agradable, créeme que me daban unas terribles ganas de pegarte a mi cuerpo y amarrarte a mi cintura con una soga…

Sakura volvía a sonrojarse pero, esta vez, no de vergüenza.

— Para relajarme decidí ir de paseo a Tokio. Necesitaba sacarte de mi cabeza y es que… ¡Demonios Sakura eras tan especial! — Exclamó mientras se animaba a verla de frente mientras ella obtenía un color carmesí y amenazaba con balbucear. Él colocó su taza de té sobre la mesa — Te veía todos los jodidos días…siempre sonreías de forma abierta, no parecías coquetear con nadie, se te veía tan gentil — él acercó su mano hasta la taza de té de ella, y se la pasó con seguridad, como si notara que la pobre necesitaba de algo dulce para no desmayarse de un momento a otro — Si supieras lo hermoso que se veía tu mirar. Veía puras estrellas…podía cubrir toda tu cara, excepto tus ojos, y sabría describir tu estado de animo sin importar la circunstancia…Tu mirada sacaba chispas, tantas que hasta me hacían cosquillas cuando te admiraba en silencio sin que lo notaras.

— ¿a-acaso t-tú…?

—Aja, te miraba como poseso…me encargaba que nadie se diera cuenta pero…tu amiguita, esa la de la voz suave y perturbadora, lo notó…Con el tiempo supe congeniar con ella, sólo para saber de ti.

— ¿¡¿Tomoyo hablaba a solas contigo?

—Sí y creo que yo le agradaba, ya que parecía ayudarme…

Sakura mantuvo el rostro bajo.

—Yo pensé que ya no le interesaba a Tomoyo, que su novio me la quitaba de a poco, a ella y toda la protección que me daba.

— Pues que equivocada estabas, tu querida amiga amenazó con patearme en la zona sur la primera vez que me "defendí" de ti con el ventilador— él no pudo evitar sonar un poco asustado —… pero, por alguna extraña razón, terminó confiando en mí. Creo que ella quería defenderte de lejos porque quería que tú supieras hacerlo.

Sakura sonrió inevitablemente, interiormente dándole gracias a su mejor amiga y pidiendo disculpas por haber imaginado aquello de ella.

— ¿Logré hacerlo?

Syaoran Li la miró entre asustado e incrédulo

— ¿Qué sí lo lograste? ¿Qué no ves que me dabas miedo? La única forma de sentirme seguro era haciéndote algo luego… ¡tu manera de insultarme verbalmente me fascinó, extrañó y perturbó por días!

— Pero…yo en realidad me sentía…

— Asustada e insegura, lo sé. Sabía que estabas asustada. Y lo que me extrañaba enormemente era cómo podías sentir miedo y poder reaccionar de aquella manera al mismo tiempo. Era increíble lo hábil que eras para mantenerte firme a pesar de tus temores e inseguridades…

Sakura no sabía si esconderse bajo su cama ante la vergüenza, o mirarlo con admiración por lo atento que era.

— Por eso fui a Tokio, por cierto…— él dejo su taza de té por unos segundos sobre la mesa mientras extraía un monedero rosado de su bolsillo —toma, se te cayó…

Sakura ingenuamente tomó el monedero y lo vio atentamente.

Luego su rostro de tornó pálido.

— ¡Mi monedero! ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? — Sakura se preguntaba confundida y alarmada.

— _¿Qué?_ No te entiendo, _¿Dónde?_ En la tienda de peluches, _¿Cómo?_ tú corriste como loca al ver a un pingüino de felpa abrazando un helado de frutilla y lo dejaste olvidado entre los llaveros peludos, _¿Cuándo?_ Cuando fuiste a Tokio y yo te vi.

—Pero…nos vimos en la plaza y tú—Sakura tenía su dedo en la barbilla, mientras trataba de recordar con claridad. Luego se ponía morada —… ¡Serás criminal! ¡No me devolviste mi monedero a pesar de que viste que lo necesitaba!

Syaoran volvió a tomar su taza de té, como si aspirar su aroma le ayudara.

—Quería dártelo en la tienda…pero habían muchos niños, no hubiese sido sano, o ético, que me insultaras y gritaras frente a ellos…

— ¿Y qué te parecería pensar que NO te gritaría? — Sakura amenazaba con perder los estribos.

—Mmm...…déjame imaginar la escena — él volvió a colocar su té sobre la mesa —: La dulce Sakura Kinomoto se encuentra de compras para relajarse y alejarse de los horribles recuerdos del muchacho que se encargó de humillarla. De la nada ese mismo muchacho se acerca a ella en plena compra para decirle "algo". La tierna Sakura puede, quizás, pensar que él la estaba siguiendo y que ahora atacará con un sin fin de peluches cocodrilo, por lo que la joven castaña sólo opta por defenderse antes de que la "ataquen".

Sakura dudó por unos instantes, meditando si esa hubiera sido su verdadera reacción.

—No vale la pena perder el tiempo analizándolo querida…

Sakura se volvió de piedra ante el apodo. Syaoran parecía calcular cada acción de ésta a su favor.

—Te seguí gran parte del trayecto, hasta que te vi haciendo un sin fin de caras mientras te sentabas en una banca de la plaza y comenzabas a revisar tus cosas. Hablabas sola y creo que mencionaste a "Dios". Entonces yo me acerqué a ti, dispuesto a darte tu monedero pero— él volvió a sonreír al ver que la roca en la que se había convertido Sakura comenzaba a volver a la normalidad — Tú ya sabes el resto, no pude controlar mis ganas de verte furiosa de nuevo…comienzo a creer que el peligro que veo en ti me da mucha adrenalina…— entonces él volvió a soltar otra carcajada que a Sakura le supo a gloria a pesar de su inmóvil estado — Lo del "Dragón de Comodo" me dejó noqueado un buen rato…no debería haberte dejado sola cuando necesitabas ayuda pero…¿acaso tienes idea de lo toxica y enfermiza que es la baba de uno de esos dragones? ¿Realmente no debía sentirme dolido ante semejante respuesta? —Él notó que Sakura aún no dejaba de verse pálida como una piedra de sal — decidí irme a recoger mi auto…luego te vi en la calle, aproveché las reacciones tan escandalizadas que tenías ante los sonidos fuertes. Me parecía la idea perfecta y…me resultó bastante perfecta. Me reí gran parte del trayecto.

Sakura volvió a recuperar su temperatura normal para mirarlo ferozmente.

—Y las abejas…déjame decirte que me sentí muy apenado pasados los minutos— Syaoran Li tomaba su té como si se tratará de una copa de alcohol que le ayudaría a decir la verdad — no tenía idea en qué rayos pensaba cuando decidí atacarte con _la madre naturaleza_. Me sentí mal, por eso fui a la enfermería a pedirte disculpas, pero siempre que te veo no reacciono como debería —Él dio otro sorbo a su té, como si necesitara de la dulzura de éste para excusarse con las palabras exactas —. Con toda vergüenza acepto que, con el pasar de los días, comencé a sentirme satisfecho con respecto a tus picaduras, ningún chico te molestaba, realmente estaba satisfecho.

Sakura lo observó con sorpresa, sin creer el razonamiento que él tenía. Él también la observó. Sakura creyó leer en su mirada un sentimiento profundo de posesión.

—No importa que tan enfermo de la cabeza me creas, lo mejor que pude haber hecho fue eso, lo mejor que pude haber hecho por mí— él no quitaba su mirada, seguía con la vista fija en ella — Ya no toleraba como los demás te miraban, como todos parecían querer saber tu aroma y suavidad. Ya ni siquiera toleraba la idea de que alguien soñara contigo sin que yo estuviera involucrado.

—pero tú pudiste haber…

—Déjame terminar— la calló— pasaron los días y decidí acercarme a ti de nuevo.

— ¡No me digas que pensabas decirme la verdad! — exclamó Sakura aterrada. Recién cabiendo en la idea de que, hace unas horas, posiblemente Syaoran Li se iba a acercar a ella con intenciones sinceras. En realidad ella no había permitido que él recurriera a "las palabras mágicas".

—La verdad no, no te equivocaste al pensar que te volvería a proponer que nos besáramos —le contestó él con un tono de sorpresa pero envuelto en gracia —y dijiste eso: "primero muerta"

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, los oídos de Sakura comenzaban a temblarle por no oír nada.

—No sé cómo explicar—susurraba él con el rostro bajo y colocaba su taza de té en la mesa —… lo que primero me impactó fue tu falta de creatividad…pero, de entre todas tus frases, esta fue la que más me lastimó. No pude razonar con claridad, ya ni siquiera sentía ganas de lanzarte alguna cosa encima ¿sabes de qué tenía ganas?

Le preguntó observándola, mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

—Créeme, no quisieras saberlo—susurró con una sonrisa cercana a la maldad —… sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en el barro, peleando como dos salvajes… ¿Fui yo quién te empujó primero?

Sakura se sintió levemente sorprendida y luego se puso colorada.

—Fui yo, yo te empujé al barro, pero tú me agarraste de la mano y caímos juntos.

—Ya veo…—susurró él como si no la hubiera oído.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente. Sakura esperaba más palabras, pero sabía que no llegarían, el relato había terminado. Ahora era el turno de ella para preguntar.

— ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía?

—Daidouji— contestó rápidamente observando su taza.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba sola en casa?

—Daidouji

— ¿Cómo siempre sabías mi forma de reaccionar? Si no hubiera huido de ti aquel día no hubieras cumplido tu cometido de volverme la victima de unas cuantas picaduras. También, si no me hubiera asustado, no me hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra el poste.

—Tu forma de reaccionar resulta muy predecible para mí…

—Tú… ¿sabías de mi existencia antes de que las chicas gritaran…eh…"eso" en clases?

—Sí…y no. Sabía que estabas ahí, pero no le daba importancia.

Sakura tragó saliva con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué seguiste insistiendo de esa forma? ¿Por qué no intentaste hablar conmigo normal y…?

—Me cuesta trabajar con el compromiso Sakura—él ni siquiera parecía analizar la manera en la que la había llamado—… incluso el estar en Japón es mi forma de huir de las formalidades. No quería hablarte de forma seria, demostrando que mis intenciones eran serias porque…soy uno más del montón, de esos que creen que bromeando lograran que el mundo sepa de sus sentimientos. No quería comprometerme y— él levantó la vista sonriendo y comenzaba a deslizarse por el sofá mientras se acercaba a la muchacha que estaba quieta —…ya lo sabes, me encantan las energías que desprendes…

El rostro de él se encontraba a dos centímetros del suyo. Sakura ya comenzaba a caer en la tentación de observarlo.

Syaoran la envolvió en sus brazos mientras se extendía en el largo sofá y la obligaba a tomarlo de la cintura mientras él terminaba de apoyarse sobre ella.

— ¿Qué sentías? — le preguntó de forma íntima, mientras deslizaba sus masculinos dedos entre los cabellos castaños de ella.

—Furia…porque te comportabas a algo muy distinto de lo que imaginé— Sakura no supo explicar cómo aquellas palabras habían salido con naturalidad y seriedad — podía imaginarme esas reacciones de cualquier chico, menos de ti. Por eso me enfadaba contigo, rompías la gentil imagen que hice de ti.

—Gentil—susurró Syaoran casi con distracción mientras la observaba a los ojos —… y la imagen que ahora tienes de mí ¿te gusta?

Sakura tragó pesado.

—No sé…

—Entonces te ayudaré— le dijo, mientras deslizaba sus masculinos labios cerca de la oreja de Sakura y lograba que esta temblara —…sí aceptas quedarte a mi lado…te prometo que volveré a verme gentil para ti.

Syaoran hablaba suavemente en su oído, mientras aspiraba su aroma y rozaba sus labios contra la suave piel. Sakura sentía aquellos labios, y los suspiros que él soltaba mientras hablaba. Sentía una electricidad desconocida que comenzaba desde su nuca y recorría todo su cuerpo hasta terminar en la punta de sus dedos.

—Hablaba enserio cuando te decía que me asustabas, cuando te decía que me fascinabas, tienes tantas estrellas en la mirada.

Él hablaba suave y tierno, Sakura lo oía y se perdía en su voz, su aroma. Ahora, mucho más que hace unos meses, lo sentía gentil.

_Infinitamente gentil…_

Porque cada uno de esos poros desprendía sensibilidad y ternura. Gentileza sobre todo.

—Por momentos tenía ganas de odiarte, pero aparecías con esa mirada y…mi mundo se ponía de cabeza — seguía hablándole al oído — quiero seguir sintiendo todo lo que desprendes, quiero seguir con ello hasta la eternidad.

—Yo también…

Y Syaoran sonrió de forma inevitable

_Sonrió con gentileza_

—Deseo seguir viéndote oír música— susurró ella perdida mientras comenzaba a acariciar aquella espalda— …de ser posible…dormir sobre tu hombro mientras la escuchas — Syaoran se deslizaba suavemente por su mejilla, rozando sus labios contra los labios de ella.

—Sakura Kinomoto…—le dijo aún con sus labios rozando los suyos — ¿Cuántas veces deseas morir por mi causa? — y ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo de aquella poca imaginativa frase.

—_Todas las veces que se puedan…_—

* * *

Notas de autora:

Mi segundo One-shot. Bastante más largo que el primero que escribí. Espero les guste y puedan hacérmelo saber con un review. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en hacerla. Y, si son muchas, prometo responderlas en mi perfil también.

Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que hallan pasado un buen rato con mis alucinaciones.


End file.
